icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
DX-4
The master of the DX-Clan. A man with a tragic past, his goal is to liberate Kepler-777 (formerly the unnamed planet) from the dreaded Queen Tara by sending Void 4 and his childhood friend, Bella Donna there. In Icy Shadows 3, he later aids Marie Smith in order to defeat Blake Von Jaeger, who successfully overthrew her older sister. In Icy Shadows 4, people ask what is inside his eyes, and he tells them that inside his eyes are blazing fire. In Icy Shadows 5, DX-4 is aware of Tidal Hakai's plan, and is concerned because he does not want any citizen there to worship him. The citizens then recognize DX-4 as their protector and take his advice due to him warning the governments about him and the mark of the beast. His goal is to create the DX Kingdom enforced via the DX-Clan Laws in order to create a world free of corruption and evil which is achieved at the end of Icy Shadows 10. Personality DX-4 is a person who despises tyrants. He views tyrants as heartless monsters who only care about themselves, and oppressing innocent people. If that's not bad enough, he sees them as taking advantage of the weak-minded. As a result, he and his members of the DX-Clan use the concept of "Pretty Cure" to get back at these vile monsters. In the end of Icy Shadows 3, he feels remorseful for Queen Tara. He realizes that "Pretty Cure" is not always used for punishing evil, but rather a building block that can forge friendships between people. DX-4 becomes a kinder person thanks to Marie Smith. At the end of Icy Shadows 7, DX-4 rests. Backstory DX-4 worked under Mike Sham, a ruler whose iron fist was inflicting the populace with fear. He noticed the tyrant was upholding laws that the citizens were scared of. The first law that Mike had involved his built statues on the planet. Each citizen had to deposit a certain fee every month and worship them, as if they were idols. The punishment of a citizen not depositing money into the statues and worshiping them is that he will send his agents to beat up the individual. He then noticed other of Mike's men, Isabella Randall, saying that he had no pity. DX-4 viewed this as offensive. In order to get rid of the statues, he took an axe on the ground and took it to a blacksmith to sharpen it. With the axe in his hand, in his eyes, he saw idols as offensive. Isabella Randall then sees her vision in her mind equal to that of DX-4's. They then proceeded to destroy as many statues that he created. Mike Sham was angry, and branded both DX-4 and Isabella Randall traitors. DX-4 explained to her that he is going to create a kingdom free of corruption and evil, and in his world, dwellers will be protected from those who want to tempt them into evil, as well as those who want to harm the people in his kingdom. Isabella nods her head, and says that his goal is noble and goes with him. She wanted to become a part of his future kingdom. DX-4 nodded his head. Later Isabella Randall became angry. DX-4 comforted her, worrying that ''he ''was the cause of her suffering. Isabella then saw Mike Sham's guard covet the weak-minded people, and Mike forced them to worship idols. What was even worse was that Mike was going to use the stuff his guards coveted to make weapons. Isabella told him that it's not his fault; it's his ruler's. DX-4 saw what Mike Sham and his servants were about to do to the people who defied him, and he became angry. Isabella noticed something different in DX-4's eyes on the inside- they were not the normal black. She saw a fire in his eyes. DX-4 then saw Isabella's mind. In her mind, she was distressed and scared. He asked her what was going on in her mind. In her mind, she saw that Mike Sham's guards were malicious- destroying people who refused to pay deposits in the statues with their knives, lasers, Tasers, with malice in their hearts. These guards who worked for Mike Sham, in her mind, were depraved of emotions, hurt other people with no remorse whatsoever, as if they are human outside, and demonic monsters on the inside. DX-4 worried about Isabella, but she told him it's okay. Mike Sham and his servants were going to use these weapons to hurt the people who defied his laws. DX-4 then asked Isabella about her feelings. Isabella felt concerned about the people in Sham's kingdom because of all the laws Sham were making. Isabella fell in love with DX-4 because of his desire to create a kingdom free of bad rulers and corrupt officials. She tells him of an unnamed planet in space. She took him into her spaceship from Earth and they saw the unnamed planet is very similar to Earth in atmosphere. Later, they got married and Void 4 was born. Role in Icy Shadows 1: Liberation He instructs Void 4 and Bella Donna to free the Deadly Nightshade Hunters and stop the dreaded Queen Tara. Role in Icy Shadows 2: Creation He makes new laws for the denizens of Kepler-777 to follow. These laws are to protect the people from those who would threaten them. Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:DX-Clan